Did More Survive?
by golden-clawed-angel
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'll give you part of the story. I saw a dirtyblonde haired girl and a black haired boy. When they turned around Squirt ran to them yelling,'Mommy!Daddy' rated T just in case.
1. Meet the Gang

-1**Claimer: I own all of the new characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MR characters.**

Chapter 1-

Meet the new gang.

I guess you should meet all 4 of us before we get into the story. Our names are Josh, Sign, Squirt, and me, Venus.

It used to be just me and Sign. We are true siblings, and runaways. We ran away because of abusive parents. When we ran away we took $1000 that we had been saving. We were at the ages of 12 and 4. Neither of us remember our real names. So I'm called Venus, because it's my favorite planet. I call Sign, Sign because I had to make a system of signs to communicate with him. I had to make that system because Sign was born deaf.

The next member of our group is Squirt, she's the youngest. When we found her we were living in an abandoned house using candles for light, I went grocery shopping about once a week. We found her, when I came home from grocery shopping, sitting outside our makeshift home crying. When we asked her what was wrong she said that her parents had left her at the grocery store and that she had followed me home. When we asked her age and if she wanted to stay with us she thought for a minute and said that she was 2 and she would gladly join our little group.

The last and final member of our "family" is Josh. I was walking home when I saw him. He was in front of our house and I asked him if he wanted to come in. He looked at me in disbelief and decided that he should. Sign and Squirt liked him almost instantly. When the younger kids went to bed I got some information out of him. He was thirteen, like me, and was an orphan. He had run away from the orphanage. I thought it over intensely, if 20 minutes count as intensely, and asked him if he wanted to stay for good. He looked at me to make sure I wasn't joking ,and when he found out I wasn't he accepted hesitantly… but he accepted.


	2. Unknown Powers

-1Chapter 2-

Unknown Powers

That's when I started noticing things. It first started with Sign. He would acknowledge us when he had his back turned to us. I asked how he knew we were there and he said that he just felt it through the floor. Squirt was the next one with… differences from the rest of us. I was dressing her and I noticed two stumps about 18" long, they also resemble wings. I asked her about them and she said that she knew that they were there. She said that she knew that they were there and they only hurt sometimes in between them. So I tried rubbing in between them and asked her how it felt. She replied by flapping her "wings". Things then started happening with Josh. He would be on his notebook and I would think,_ Is he always on that thing?_, then he would answer me. "No, I'm not always on my laptop. I go running, just like you do everyday." I stared at him and thought_ Can you read my mind?_, and as always he shrugged at went back to his laptop. _Idiot, _I thought and then I heard Josh in my head. _I may be an idiot but your just nuts!_**(note that underlined stuff is Josh's thoughts that he lets other people hear)**I turned around and gave him a stern glare, but he was looking at his laptop with a smug smile on his face.

Of course, I started noticing things about me. I could see into the future through my dreams. I had dreamt that Sign and Squirt were playing in a park, then all of a sudden Squirt fell and she broke her leg. So, being cautious, I followed Sign and Squirt when they went to the park. I stayed about three miles away from them. That's when I saw Squirt fall. I started sprinting towards her and I caught her. Sign was looking around for something when he saw us. "I felt a weird vibration coming this way, did you two see anything?" Squirt who had figured out our system, knew that I had signed,_ I just ran about three miles in one minute. _"You can run 180 miles in one hour "said Squirt.


	3. Super Computer

-1

Chapter 3-

The Super Computer

Now it was my turn to stare. "How do you know that sweetie?" "John told me," she said with a smile. "Who is John?" "He's my friend, and he says he's a super genius!" I took them home and told both to wash up. Don't ask me to explain it or we'll be here all day. While they were busy I told Josh about what Squirt had said. "Let me see her mind". _Yes, he said her mind. __I guessed that you knew. __Well, I was telling them. __Sure, you know you think a whole bunch. There's a lot of interesting things in your head._"Would you stop that?! My mind is very personal!" "Fine. There really wasn't really anything to read anyway." I walked up beside and smacked him upside his head. "Hey!" "You asked for it." He went back to his laptop with one of his smug looking smiles. _My smiles aren't smug looking!__ Yes they are. If you could see yourself you would think so to. __Wait. Squirt's coming._ Squirt came in and sat on my lap. I motioned for Josh to come and look at her mind. "Wow, don't worry John is okay. He's just a super computer. Oh, he's teaching her things that a genius doesn't know yet." "Is there anything else?" "Maybe." "Josh." "Okay, he's imbedded into her brain."

_Okay, make that a 8 on the weirdness scale. __Let me hold her.__ Why?__ I want to see what happens.__ Meaning? _"The other day my laptop went dead and I layed my head on it to think about what to do and the battery recharged itself. I want to see what happens if I touch her." To answer what he had said I placed Squirt, who was asleep at this point, in his lap. "What do you see?" "Anything I want to see." "Can you show me her insides?" "I can try." Then I was surrounded with the mental image of Squirt's insides. Her heart was beating way faster than mine. Then I saw her lungs, they had little… sacs around them. I also saw a picture of one of her blood cells. It had a nuclei. Then Josh had to explain the next picture to me. All I saw was a picture of a bone. _Her bones are hollow.__ Really? __Yeah._Then I came back to the room we were in before. _What animal's insides are made just like Squirt's? I studied this in school. It was…… A BIRD! __ Way to go Sherlock! _ "You know I hate it when you do that." _Do what? _ "When you read my--- never mind. If her body is made like a bird's does that mean that she could fly?" "She can but she doesn't know how yet." "can you teach her?" "No" _Can you ask John to come up? __I can try._ Squirt's body went limp, then rigid. She sat up and looked straight at me. "Hello, Venus, it's been a long time."

I'm going to wait on posting the next chapter. I'd like to get some reviews to know that people are reading this.

ali-air-head


	4. A Favor

**I'm leaving today and won't be back till Thursday, so I'll try to get to Chapter 6. Thanks for the reviews! J **

Chapter 4-

The Favor

"John, did Squirt tell you our names?" "You are very smart for the age of 13, Venus." "I have a favor. Can you teach Squirt to fly?" "I could but you need to do me a favor. There are…others like you." "Freaks?" "Mutants actually." _Do you want to try it and meet them?__ If you think we should. You're the leader. You started this family you should decide what we should do._I thought about it and I agreed to do this favor. "So you want us to meet them?" "Yes, right now they are in a hotel in Oklahoma. That should be a 2 hour run for you and Josh. To get there fastest you will have to carry Sign and Squirt." "Two things, one, where are we going to get money and how will we know exactly where this group is?" "I'll speak to you through Squirt show to the way. I sent Squirt a card. It has 4,000 dollars on it I will add more if you need it." "So, we meet them and help them do anything that we need to?" "Very good, Venus. It is 8 o'clock. If you leave now you can catch them before they leave their hotel." "Fine, we'll leave, just let me get two backpacks ready and Sign, then we'll leave." After Venus left Josh sent John back and got Squirt ready to leave. In about 15 minutes they were outside and stretching. Venus picked up Squirt and Josh picked up Sign and they were ready to leave.

"Okay, we're in Oklahoma now where exactly are we going?" "Up the street about 3 blocks go into the lobby and you'll see them." "Okay, if you're wrong I'll get Josh to kill you." "He can't." That's when Josh grinned evilly.

We walked into the hotel lobby and we looked for someone who looked… I don't know. "John says that they're about to leave." So we looked at the Counter and saw a dirty-blonde haired girl and a black haired boy. When they turned around and Squirt ran towards them yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!" She hugged them and looked at her in bewilderment. I ran up to her and picked her up. (I kinda have more strength than an average man.) "I'm so sorry, she doesn't remember her real parents. She was kinda dropped off at my house about 4 years ago at my house in Texas." A group of kids walked up behind the other two while they were looking at each other. "What's wrong?" said a boy who was staring forward with a blank expression on his face. _He's blind. _"Angel, get out of my head!" " I wasn't in your head, Iggy. He was." and she pointed at Josh. Now it was our turn to stare at each other. "Hey, Iggy," a tall boy who looked about eight was talking now, "there's a girl right here holding a girl who looks like Max."


	5. Author's note SRY!

-1**Sorry guys I couldn't update it more. I'm working on Chapter 5 right now and I'll post it as soon as I get back. I'm sorry you have to wait longer.**

**ali-air-head**


	6. The 2 Gangs Finally meet!

-1**Sorry this took so long. I was gone longer than expected. But I'm back!**

**Venus: Finally! Now you can go on with the story!**

**Me: Oh, just shut up. Just be glad that I'm back.**

**Venus:silence**

**Me: Not so smart now huh?**

Chapter 5-

The 2 Gangs Finally Meet

Then, seeing the girl look away, I looked at Squirt and the girl and back. That's when I saw that the boy was right, they did look alike. But, Squirt resembled the boy with the black hair quite a bit. The difference was that Squirt had brown highlights in her hair(a birthday present, she wanted to look opposite of me, so I have brown hair with blonde highlights and Squirt had blonde hair and brown highlights). I heard the boy who spoke before whisper something to "Iggy". "Are you sure Gazzy?" He said," Of course I'm sure. I'm looking right at her aren't I?" "Well, you aren't blind!"

_Josh, would you like to help about the Max comment? __Well, they really are her parents. When the girl was pregnant someone called the School took her away. After she had Squirt she was able to escape, without the baby. They haven't seen it since.__ How does Squirt remember them if they've never seen each other? __John can be a lot of help.__God d-__ Venus. The little girl is a mind reader too. You don't need to be teaching her new words. __ I'm sorry I'm just pissed right now. __Venus. __ Fine. How can we prove it's really Squirt? __ Haven't thought of that yet._"Well, since Squirt seems to like you, I'm Venus, that's Josh, And over there's Sign." I told him to say hi and he did. "What was that?" asked the middle of the three girls. "I have to sign to him because he is deaf."

"I'll teach you the system!" Squirt said. "I'm sorry honey, we won't be together that long,…unless you wouldn't mind." The gi-Max looked at the boy and then said, "I'm so sorry, but-" "Wait!" said Squirt and she showed them a bit of her wing. "Oh, are all of you like that because we are." "No, but Josh and I can run up to 180mph. He carries Sign and I carry Squirt." "How far can you see up?" "About 20,000 feet up," Josh answered before I could say anything. _A new power I don't know about? __No I can see that with John's help.__ That explains a lot. _"I think that this can work Venus." said Max. "Okay, do you know where we are going?" "Haven't figured that part out yet." "Let's talk to John and see what he has to say." I said looking at Josh. I put Squirt on the floor. "What do you want now?" asked John in an annoyed voice. "Where do you want us to go now?" John was quiet for a few seconds. "You could go to Seattle." "How long will it take?" "For you 3 hours**(not sure if this is the right time so don't kill me!)**, for them 6 hours." "Good, you can go now." "Who was that?" asked the youngest of all of them. "That's just John, he's a super computer and he's kinda imbedded into Squirt's head. He's also been teaching her…things." "Did he each her how to fly?" "Yeah he did as a matter of fact." "Max, I like her. Can we tell them our names?" "Oh, yeah. I'm Max, this is Fang, that's Iggy, over there's Nudge, and this is the Gasman and Angel." "And this Celeste!" "Can I see her?" Squirt asked. "Sure, you can hold her while we fly!" "Thanks!" It was cute watching those two talk. "So, are we leaving now or tomorrow?" "Now. I want to get this over with." "I shot her a weird expression. "Please watch Squirt while you fly." "I will, like she was of our own." I smiled, I knew she would be in good hands. "Well, let's go." I said walking out of the door. That's when we were surrounded by men who were…morphing…into wolf-things.


	7. The fight 1st Part

-1**Sorry that this one is so short! (But remember: it's only half of the full chapter ) sorry I haven't updated lately! My family has not let me get on for about two weeks, so SORRY!**

Chapter 6-

1st half

The Fight

Then, like my instinct, I started attacking them. That's when I heard Squirt scream. I turned and saw her bleeding next to one of the…things…who was holding a knife. That was crossing the f-ing line and it made me pissed. I ran behind it at a fast speed, and said, "You're gonna pay for that you son of a-"

That's when it had the nerve to swing at me. So guess what I did…I gave him an upper cut to his jaw. I heard a satisfying crack. I was then straddling him and knocking the crud out of him. Then everything went black.

Josh's POV**(gonna stay like this for a while.)**

Crud. Erasers were everywhere. I heard Angel scream it into everyone's head. Then I heard Squirt scream. I turned and saw her bleeding with Venus beating the crap out of a Eraser. Note to self: Never get Venus that pissed ever again. I went back to fighting the Eraser from before when I looked around to see how everyone was holding up. I saw no one. I turned around and saw the Eraser holding a needle. Did I mention that I HATE NEEDLES. Well, guess what it did. It jabbned the needle and every thing went black.


	8. at the school

-1**Why do people like to get on this computer when I'm about to get on? Well, here's the second half or part 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the MR characters or any of the songs.**

**Claimer: I own Venus, Josh, Squirt, and Sign!**

Chapter 6-

Part 2-

The School

**Josh's POV**

I woke up to hear Venus's screams…of pain. I sent a message to Angel. _Can you tell me what's happening to her? __Why don't you just look? _**(underlined stuff is now Angel)** _Because I would feel her pain only 5 times worse, it could kill me. __Well, when you put it that way. _**(Sorry, I got the ages wrong in the chapters before this one I kinda forgot to do my math!)** "A 10 year old mind reader isn't that bad," mumbled to myself so that only I could hear it. _You better be glad you didn't look._ I looked towards her and saw that she was about to cry. _Then I can't comfort her at all.__ She's calling for her brother's. __ Brothers?! __Fang is her real brother but Sign isn't related to her and she doesn't know that yet so she thinks that she has two brothers.__ If you know that then you know that Squirt is really their daughter, right? __Yeah, I tried to tell them but they won't believe me. Do you like Venus?__ That was kinda forward, but I'm totally not sure yet. __Well, you'd better hurry and decide 'cause Iggy kinda likes her but he said if you like her that he would back off.__ Thanks for keeping my mind off of Venus._ She smiled at me. _You're welcome!_ I smiled right back at her. I pulled my I-pod out of my jacket pocket, they forgot to check everything. "NO, Iggy, you can't make a bomb out of my I-pod…yet." He smiled towards me. I looked for Squirt and Sign. They were playing with Angel and Nudge and Gasman. I learned their names pretty fast. I tapped the floor three so that Sign would know to look in my direction. _They might come for us so be ready to fight back. _ He nodded solemnly. Then I turned on the I-pod and put it on a random song.

_A hundred days have made me older, _

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face, _It's felt like 100 days.

_A thousand lives have made me colder,_

_And I don't think I can look at this to say,_

_That all the miles that separate, _

_Disappear now when I'm reeling of your face, _That's true.

_I'm here without you baby,_

_But you're still on my lonely mind,_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time, _That's it next song.

I put it on hold so that I'd have to listen to the whole song.

_How the hell did we wind up like this? _I wonder too.

_Why weren't we able _

_To see the signs that we missed,_

_And drag down the tables. _**(Wasn't sure if this was right so don't kill me.)**

_I wish you'd unclench your fists_

_And pack up your suitcase_

_Lately there's been too much of this_

_But don't think it's too late_

_Nothing's wrong just as long as you know _

_That someday I will,_

_Someday_

_Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now _Me too.

_I know you're wondering when _I know you know.

_You're the only one who knows that _You are.

_Someday_

_Somehow_

_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now,_

_I know you're wondering when_

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've needed to say,_

_So you could end up staying_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits _

_Instead of a Hollywood horror _I wish we could.

At that point of the song the Erasers came in with Venus…unconscious. I tried to get to her but they grabbed me and tried to take me out of the room. I didn't leave without a fight. I threw my I-pod to Iggy and yelled, "Wait till I tell you!" and looked at Angel who was trying to revive Venus. Everyone tried to fight but there were too many of them. They took me and strapped me to a metal table. They then stabbed me with a needle that that said, Serum A17 on it. It burned like fire and I got a pain going through my back. I thought about Venus and tried to talk to her but found out that she was asleep and in no pain. Then I sent a message to Iggy, "Make a bomb but don't set it off just yet." "Of course Your Majesty." "Just do it." I had a smile on my face when an Eraser came in and punched the crap out of me. I tried to fight back but, I kinda forgot that I was strapped to a table. So I got knocked out.


	9. A Question

-1**Do you guys want me to write a sequel or just finish it here? I need to know so that I can finish this story and hopefully start another one!**


	10. The Rebellion Plans

-1**Hey everybody! 6 out of 7 people said that I should write a sequel with everybody again so I am! **

**Venus: So we're coming back? **

**Me: Duh!sigh I think I'm going to make Venus smarter in the next story.**

**Venus:yelling I heard that! You can't call me stupid cause everyone loves me so ha!**

**Me: But I made you so I can call you anything I want to so ha ha! I got the last laugh! Anyway, I'm going to write a sequel! Haven't figured anything past that yet so…here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 7-

The Rebellion Plans

**Sign's POV **

After they took Josh away everyone went to check on Venus. Angel told me that she would tell me everything everyone said. Venus didn't look hurt but we asked Angel to check her insides. "No." was all she would say. "I already knew what was wrong with her. They wanted to see if any of us were related by our wing color." "But we don't have wings." "You don't yet." then she turned Venus over to show us pitch black wings. "This is your sister, Fang." Fang looked stunned and pulled out his one of his wings and placed it next to hers. Iggy felt both of them and said, "There's only a slight difference. I can tell that she is a girl." Venus twitched. We turned her over and she looked up at us and smiled then the smile disappeared. _Have they taken you away yet? _she signed to me. I shook my head. The smile came back. "Great." I looked over to Angel. She nodded her head. She was doing it again. "How long does SerumA17 take to work?" "About 20 minutes, why?" "They'll keep him about an hour for tests. So we can strike then. Do you guys have a bomb?" Iggy nodded. "Good, when you get out of the door take 20 steps left, then place the bomb on the floor against the floor. Then turn around and keep walking straight. We'll be looking for you. I'm really sorry Max, but I'm going to have to take control on this one." max just nodded, looking very shocked. Venus got up to go check the door. She began to mumble to herself it looked like. "Why did you take so long? If they were only supposed to keep you for an hour? Why did you stay longer?" She held her breath while she waited for Venus to answer. I saw her fists clench up and released. "Because they tried to turn me into an Eraser."

"They only got about half way through the serum when I started having…side-effects." "Explain." "I destroyed half of their labs. I also placed a bug in their system. It will print everything about us and it will destroy EVERYTHING. They don't know about it yet so that much of the plan is working." "So after that didn't work they gave you wings?" "Yeah, and they said that they won't try it on anyone else. Get ready everybody. They're coming back with Josh. Don't fight back." _Go willingly with them._ She signed to me. I nodded. They came in with Josh. Who look beat to a pulp. They threw him at Venus, who caught him with ease. _She won't let that happen to you._ I looked at Angel and saw that she was beaming. That can be comforting at times. I nodded and followed the Erasers out. They led me into an empty room where they stabbed me with Serum A17, as Venus called it, and I collapsed to the floor.

**Venus's POV**

After the door closed I placed Josh onto the floor and slapped him hard enough to wake him up. He shot straight up and yelled, "What the hell was that for?!" "I need to speak to John, he's gonna help us get out of here." "fine, but I'm not doing this willingly." "Just shut up and do it." _Here he is. Happy now?_ "John?" "What is this plan you were talking about?" "Can you teach us all to fly in 30 minutes?" "If I try I probably could." "Good." "Start with Sign and end with me after that I'm gonna get us out of here."


	11. The Escape and a New Member

**Sorry everybody I knew what I wanted to happen but I couldn't put it on paper. So here it is and I hope it sounds okay. Once again, I don't own anything except my gang. I don't even own the song.**

Chapter 8-

Escape and a new member

"I really need to borrow your I-pod." "Use your own." Me and Max were yelling at each other. Iggy chuckled, "She kinda can't. I needed it to make the bomb." "Fine. You'll like these if you're Fang's sister." she said as she threw the I-pod at me. I pressed the play button and Survival of the Sickest by Saliva came on and I chuckled. "Thanks." She threw me a face.

"What? I like these songs." _You really are his sister. You know that right?__ And just who are you related to? __Nobody. I have bluish silver wings. Whenever John's done talking t you I need to tell you something.__ Can't you tell me now? __No, but John's about to talk to you so you'll know soon enough._

_**Okay, Venus, are you ready?** Yeah, I am. Do I just close my eyes and you etch it into my brain? **We'll do that because it will be faster.**_ _Then start teaching me._ It took about 5 minutes for him to teach me. _Josh, what is it you wanted to tell me? Are you ready to escape? Yes, so just tell me! This is going to send you into Pure Hatred Mode. Only Fang will be able to get you out of it and I've already told him that. Fine. Let's get this over with. They gave Sign too much of the serum. He has 4 wings instead of 2. He's unconscious right now because of the pain._ I felt anger going threw me and I stood up all I could see was red. "Get away from the door! She's going to destroy it trying to get to Sign!" I heard Josh yelling.

I walked up to the door, I couldn't move my body. It felt like- well, you know those out of body experiences? Well that's what it felt like. I saw my hands rip threw the door and attack the Erasers. It was kinda like playing a video game. Then, I felt hands on my shoulder and I turned around and saw Fang. He was staring at me and telling me to stop with his eyes. I felt myself pulled back into my body and I collapsed onto Fang. "I'm okay. I can stand on my own." I pushed off of him and practically fell onto Josh. "You need help for only a few minutes. Then you can go get Sign." I nodded and heard a whimpering come from a cage. I walked up to it , with Josh's help, and saw a wolf pup lying in the back of the cage. I opened the cage and took it out. It looked up at me and yipped happily. I petted it's back and felt wings. I smiled to myself and, walking on my own accord, gave it to Squirt. "Are we going to keep it?" "Sure, but you need to hold him while we fly, ok?" She nodded happily while playing with the puppy.

I walked up to the White Coats and gave them a stern look. "Where. Is. He." They pointed towards a door I turned and walked to it. I practically tore it open, to find Sign unconscious. I picked him up and I left. We went threw the front door, the White Coats seeing that I had killed 27 Erasers, with my bare hands too, didn't call for backup. We walked about 15 feet away from the building and we took off. When we were about 15,000 feet in the air we heard an explosion. "I give it a 14 out of 10 since we could hear it all the here!" said Gazzy giving Iggy a high five. Sign moved and fidgeted. "I'm landing! Sign's getting up." I landed in a clearing and placed Sign on the ground. I heard everyone land behind us and told Sign to get up by taps. He did and then he looked at me, extending his four wings, which were bright red. He looked at me sadly, he had found out that he wasn't my brother.

I hugged him hard and turned him over to Gazzy and Angel. They saw the color of his wings and hugged him. He was their brother and I was happy about that. I felt a scratching on my leg, sending shooting pains to my head, I looked down and I thought of a name for the wolf pup. Payne, it was perfect since he was going to be a pain to everybody but, hopefully he'll lay off on me since I took him out of the cage and let him stay in our Flock, Max said no because Total **(I'm so sorry I forgot Total!) **might have had a say in that.

**I hope everyone liked this one. I liked it a lot! I brought Payne in cuz I was drawing a wolf the other day and I added wings! It looked really good on him. So I hope everyone liked him! Please REVIEW! It got to 20 but I'll wait to see if people would like to tell how they like this. Oh and I got a summary for the sequel but not a title. I won't tell you guys till the last chapter!:-)! Once again, PLEASE REVIEW! Oh, Gazzy's wings are red right? I know it sounds dumb but I lost my train of thought when I was writing that so I hope that it's Gazzy because if it's not then I would have to redo that chapter.:-(.**


	12. more plans

**I wrote another story! Well, actually it's a songfic. But it's called feelings not that other one(it was an accident) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the MR characters.**

**Claimer: I own Venus, Josh, Squirt, Sign, Eileen and Payne.**

Chapter 9-

More Plans

1 Year Later

I AM NEVER GETTING A PUPPY AGAIN. I was okay with it until I had to house train it, sort of. Then, a certain telepathic cough cough Josh cough cough decided to teach it to talk. Here's a tip: DOGS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK. Although Payne rarely does. He acts like Fang…and me…but mostly(you guessed it) Fang. He's quiet all the time and shrugs a lot…don't ask me. And he only listens to me and barely leaves my side unless I ditch him…which I may have done. Plus, he's really tall for his age, his shoulder reaches to my hip. God, I'm starting to sound like Nudge. Speaking of the devil, look who's calling.

"Venus, come on cuz I'm hungry and they won't let eat till you get here. So hurry up or I won't stop talking till you come. Oh, and Iggy made lunch but if you don't hurry Max is threatening to throw it away and cook for herself, so please hurry cuz Max can't cook and it might kill us if we eat it." "I HEARD THAT!!" could hear Max screaming in the background. "Please hurry-" "NUDGE!" I screamed into the phone. "Yeah?" "Tell, them I'm coming. I'll use my super flying and will be there in 2 minutes." "Okay, I'll start getting the table ready and-" I hung up on her before she could say anymore. Oh, to those people who are just tuning in, I have super speed in running and flying, just like Max on the flying part. We were racing when I found out.

I checked the date on my phone again, 2 weeks till the attack on the main Itex building in Seattle. Oh, the girl who can transform into an Eraser was voted to be the attack planner person. Oh right, that person was me. So about a month ago I had to call our "army", which was made up of about 6,000 mutants around the world. We got floor plans, where the mutants are, where the main computer is, stuff like that. I also had to book a whole hotel for all of us. There was going to be a "convention" of 6,000 people, us. Well, I'm home so I'd better stop thinking about this s o Angel won't find out. I landed in front of Payne, who was sitting in the middle of the front yard. "Where have you been?" "I was at the lake,_ Dad._" "You know that you sound like Nudge when you think." I heard from behind me. "Well, if you would stop reading my mind and helping Payne you wouldn't know that now would you?" He held up 3 fingers, then 2, then 1,and… "VENUS! COME ON! I AM HUNGRY!" Nudge. Well, I went in and picked up my "daughter." I had taken her when I had released her. I called her my daughter because she looked so much like me that it scared me. Her name is Eileen. After we eat lunch we were going to play tag till dinner, then we will put the little ones to bed and go over the plans.

**For everyone wanting to know: Max, Fang, and Iggy are 18, they all just turned it; Nudge and Venus are 15; Gazzy and Josh are 14; Angel and Squirt are 11; Squirt is 5; and Eileen is 3. I know that it is jacked up but just freaking deal with it. Oh, and I won't be able to update either of my stories till tomorrow after church at around 1 or 2 in my time zone (Central).**

**R&R people, R&R!**

**Love all of my fans! (çthat means me!)**

**,ali-air-head**


	13. Auhtor's note 2Please don't Kill me

-1**Hey everyone. I know that you will hate me for this but, I am almost done typing the next chapter so please wait I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm still alive. Can you see my "watermark"? if you can and are wondering what it is, it is my avatar image.**

**Love and hugs!**

**(not really. Just try to enjoy life. It may not last that long.)**

**golden-clawed-angel**


	14. Jokes

-1**To every one who was waiting: I have school. I am in honors. ****I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK.**** Any way, I changed my penname to golden-clawed-angel. Oh, and I have a question for everybody that I need answered before I can start the next chapter. So R&R people, R&R.**

**Venus: blah blah blah…yada yada yada…she doesn't own Maximum Ride but wished that she did…**

**Me: of course! Who doesn't?!**

**Eileen: but she owns me, Venus, Josh, Sign, Squirt, Payne, and Eilodeen!**

**Me: you aren't supposed to tell them about her yet!**

**Eileen: oops…sorry!**

Chapter 10-

Jokes

God, do you know how hard it is to carry a wolf, a three year old, and a fifteen year old while going 200 mph? Well, let me tell you, it is pretty freaking hard. Anyway, it's about 4 days till we plan to take down Itex for good. Then we'll deal with the rest of the Schools. The four of us are here to get our rooms before they won't allow us. It went perfectly fine, except the fact that the front desk dude kept hitting on me. I mean HE WAS A DORK. He had the tape on his glasses and everything. On a better note, guess which rooms our little "army" left us. 2 suites, each having a queen size bed, a couch, and two individual beds. Which would mean that I was stuck with Squirt, Eileen, and Payne in the queen-size bed. That's just GREAT. We decided go and get some new clothes and haircuts, except Payne…we would have to cut him ourselves so that nobody would freak out. At the store I got 2 pairs of jeans, 2 printed tees, some converse, and combat boots. Eileen got a skort with some tights, 1 shirts, a pair of jeans, and some tennis shoes. Josh got himself 2 pants, 2 shirts, shoes, and a jacket, in the middle of freaking summer. _You know that you're a freak right? __Yeah, and I got wings to prove it._I sent him one of my "What the hell?" looks, and of course he was looking at some shirts. I felt a pain in my side and looked around. _Where is Payne?_ _On the roof, why?_ "We need to get to Payne." I whispered harshly. We ran outside, and after making sure that no one was around, flew onto the roof. That's when we saw Payne, bloody and unconscious, laying next to a note…in his blood. "Don't think about it." I read aloud, but I wasn't heard because of Eileen was bawling over Payne. _He isn't dead._

_ But…_ _Your daughter has a new power. Look. _I looked over to Payne and saw that he was growing bright purple. Then, he woke up saying, "What happened?" I just laughed nervously. "To put it easily Eileen has a new power and she just saved you life." We all laughed and had a uncomfortable silence. After a while I told him that it would be about another hour before we went back to the hotel to give him a haircut…or shave to be exact. Well, we all got our haircuts. Mine was cut to my cut to my jaw line, since it is naturally straight it shouldn't be much of a problem, I also got black highlights with the blonde ones. I know it sounds weird but it looked really good on me. Eileen got a bob with reddish-pink highlights, she looked like she was about 8, but she was only 3...scary. Josh's hair still looked shaggy, but it was shorter and out of his eyes. We all went back to the hotel and gave Payne a shave. We took about 3 inches off of his coat, since it was summer. Then we went into the lobby for Fang, Max, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and Squirt. When they got here we took them to go get clothes and a haircut. Then we all went up to my room and decided on where everyone was going to sleep tonight. This is what we came up with: In my room would be me, Eileen, Squirt, Payne, Angel, Nudge, and Fang(they thought that we would need a boy to protect, holds in laugh we would probably protect him) and in the other room would be Max, Josh, Iggy, Sign, and Gazzy. When I was about to put the little kids down for a nap Josh screamed in my head, _PLEASE TELL FANG TO SWITCH WITH ME!!!! Now why would I do that? Because I have to share a bed with Max, who is in love with your brother. _ I couldn't hold my laughter in. _Laugh now, while you can. Do you want me to ask him or not? YES!_ _Fine, no need to yell._ "Hey Fang? FANG!" "What the hell do you want?!" "First off…LITTLE KIDS." "sorry" he mumbled. "And secondly, Josh wants to switch with you because he doesn't want to sleep in the same bed as Max." His face seemed to light up. "Fine, I'll go switch with him." _He's coming.  Thank you._ "Hey, Eileen, Squirt, come here." They came running in and I heard Nudge scream me a thanks. "Do you guys want to go swimming?" when they nodded their heads I told them to go get changed. "That's just plain evil." Josh said as he came in. "Do you wanna help?" "Of course." "I'm gonna get Iggy to take everyone downstairs so we can work." I went over into the other room and told Iggy to take the rest of the Flocks …besides Max and Fang… down to the pool. When they were gone I got out my laptop and the 2 Ipods. I searched Max and Fang's lists and found a couple of songs that I liked. So, I got my Ipod out and downloaded "Kiss the Girl" (by Sebastian) so that Josh could project it into Fang's head. I threw him the Ipod and went to go get changed. My swimsuit looks like a shirt and shorts, but the top ends where my ribs do, so it shows my tattoo. Everyone in this hotel were mutants, even the staff, so we were okay with going out in just our swimsuits…that show our wings. For those people who are wondering about my tattoo, I got it as a 14 birthday present from Max and Fang. Michael, another mutant, did it for me. It's a gold dragon that goes across my stomach to my back. Anyway, when I came out I saw Josh smiling in triumph. "What is it?" "They were already making out without our help." "Well then, let's leave those two lovebirds alone and go to the pool. Eileen probably won't even get in the pool without me." Of course I was right. As soon as I was inside the door I heard, "Mommy! Where were you? Can we go swimming now?" Chuckling to myself, I picked her up and started to get into the pool. When I let go of her I heard 5 splashes behind me, I saw Josh, Iggy, Sign and Gazzy laughing. Payne was getting out of the pool. "Don't do that again." _Eilodeen…my Eraser part. _"I can kick your ass from here to Russia." _Eilodeen give me back control._ Josh finally freaking understood. "Eilodeen, give Venus back control … please." _Eilodeen kinda has a weakness when Josh says please. _"Well since you said please." I felt myself gaining control again. "When I cuss it will most likely be Eilodeen." "Yeah, we get it." "I'm going to change and then I'll come back down." I hadn't gone underwater so I was fine. I was walking back to the pool when I passed the band room. I put the Ipod on Animals by Nickelback and started to play it on the drums. My "dad" had been a drummer before he got "abusive". He taught me to play so I've been playing for about 8 years. I was in the "zone" until Iggy came in, scaring me. "That sounds like Animal." "Cuz it is." "You're really good at that. Do you just listen to it and you can play it or something?" "Something…" "We're going back up to your room…so not to disturb the lovebirds. Josh filled me in. You coming?" "Yeah. Let's go." we were walking down the hallway when we saw Max and Fang's door open. "Stay here." _Eilodeen? Now would be a good time._ "About fucking time." _The kids._ "Sorry guys. Apparently it's me. Be back in a minute." I saw myself walk to their door and begin to fight off 6 Erasers. That's when "I" saw Max being…shudders That's all I remember before I went into Pure Hatred Mode.

_**Okay everybody! I finished another chapter. Here are your choices:**_

_**1.JoshxVenus, IggyxElla, GazzyxNudge**_

_**2.Iggyxvenus, JoshxNudge, Gazzyxanewgirl**_

_**3.VenusxIggy, Joshxanewgirl, GazzyxNudge**_

_**4. VenusxJosh, Iggyxanewgirl, GazzyxNudge**_

_**So review and tell which choice you want. To those people who don't like my writing…EFF YOU. I don't want people dissing me. So don't review if you are going to leave something bad and/or rude.**_

_**Peace**_

_**golden-clawed-angel**_


	15. don't kill me

-1**Hey everyone! Don't kill me but since everyone has been SO NICE about how I write so I'll change it just for you people. I need a few more votes before I can start the next chapter. It's tied between 1 and 4. So vote people, VOTE! sorry that i uploaded the wrong page...**

**  
Peacexguys who look like Fang but not Fang cuz he's taken.**

**golden-clawed-angel**


	16. PEOPLE!

-1**I can't write anymore until you people you people vote!!! You've got til tomorrow or I think of a new one and work with that…I might have to borrow 2 people…I know who! Remember…you've got one day.**

**peacexloveandguyswholooklikefang**

**golden-clawed-angel**


	17. When are we going to stop meeting people

-1**Hey people…I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't type all of this fast with one hand so…I'll tell you guys after the chapter. The new people you are about to meet are not mine. They are Silverwinged Shadow's(I'm going to call her SWS cuz I don't want to spell out her whole name every time I mention her).If you want to really know who they are read her stories Completing My Soul and Fallen Angels…Completing My Soul first so that it makes sense…anyway I give you my thanks SWS cuz that help you gave me really helped me out…a lot.**

**And nowdrum roll the new chapter**

Chapter 11-

When are we going to stop meeting people?!

**Venus POV**

I woke in darkness. I heard a faint muttering…it kept saying, "They deserved it. Every last one of them."

It was Eilodeen. I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice. I blinked and then heard Josh.

"Please, wake up, please."

I tried answering him but still no sound came. So I did the only thing I could. I listened.

"I just found you. Please don't leave me…"

_What does he mean? _

"Venus! Please try to wake up…then I'll explain everything…"

I forced my eyes to open and my neck to move. I found that I was in Josh's arms and that he had been crying.

"What do you mean?" I muttered very softly.

"There was only one other person who could get you out of Pure Hatred Mode…"

I looked up expectantly at him.

"Your soul mate was the only one who could get you out."

"Josh, did you get--"

He cut me off with a kiss.

_If Fang were her he wouldn't agree with this._

_Well he's not here so--_

I quit kissing him.

"Then where are they?!"

He sighed in disappointment.

"Come on. We should catch up to them.

Next thing I knew we were in a hospital. A doctor was talking to the flock when we walked in.

"Venus! You're okay!" (the flock)

They all jumped up, besides Max and Fang, and attacked me. In a blink of an eye I was on the floor and was being hugged to death. The doctor intruded by saying,

"I'll come back later." **(Doctor)**

"Eileen, use your healing powers. I don't want to be here long." (Venus)

"Why does she only listen to you?" **(Iggy)**

"Because, Iggy, I'm her mother." **(Venus)**

Just then Max turned bright turquoise.

_Determination._

"So do you remember anything that happened?" **(Iggy)**

I shook my head.

"Do I want to know?" **(Venus)**

Nudge decided to turn on the Nudge Channel, but before it went too far Sign and Gazzy and Iggy screamed at her.

"Basically, we walked in on you-Eilodeen-killing all of the Erasers. We don't know what sent you into Pure Hatred Mode, but we knew it had to do with Fang and Max because they both were unconscious. When she was done Josh walked up to you and you just collapsed onto him."**(Total)**

"It worried us all." **(Payne)**

I had to sit down. I tried to remember what I saw but I couldn't. I looked at Josh and he shook his head. He had been in my head, and he didn't want me to see what he saw.

_Did Angel see?_**(Venus)**

_I blocked out of your mind before we got here. _**(Josh)**

Just then Fang and Max woke up.

"Talk about a massive headache" **(Fang)**

"I have to live with this everyday…I get used to it."**(Max)**

"Oh My God! You guys are awake! It kind of makes sense since Eileen used her--"**(Nudge)**

Iggy shut her up.

Josh looked at Fang and then Fang shot straight up while screaming, "What?!"**(Fang)**

"I told him." **(Josh)**

"Apparently. Fang, are you okay with it?"**(Venus)**

"Yeah. It just surprised me…a lot."**(Fang)**

I looked over to Angel.

"Do they know about--"**(Venus)**

"I'm taking care of it."**(Angel)**

Just then I nurse came in and told us that we would have to leave and wait in the waiting room. While we were there 2 kids, both Max and Fang's age, walked in and sat across from us.

_They are hybrids._**(Josh)**

_Are they related to any of us?_**(Venus)**

_The girl is related to you and Fang. The boy is related to Max._**(Josh)**

_I should be able to read her mind then?_**(Venus)**

_You should. Go ahead and try._**(Josh)**

I put down my barriers and opened my senses.

_**That one guy is really cute…what the hell am I saying?! But his strawberry-blonde hair is really cute. **_**(New Girl)**

I tired to hold in my laughter. I mean she was talking about IGGY! Then I decided that it was almost time to leave and I plan on taking the girl and boy with us.

"What are you guys here for?" **(Venus)**

"2 of our friends got hurt." **(New Girl)**

"Same here. I was wondering if you guys wanted to--" **(Venus)**

I was cut off by some of the doctors morphing. The boy and girl went into a fighter's stance. The Flock and I followed suit. The Erasers lunged at us just as Max and Fang walked out.

**Fang POV**

I thought it was pretty cool. Josh and Venus were fighting synchronized. He would punch up and she would kick down. Iggy was doing it with a new girl. Nudge was doing it with a new guy. And Sign, Angel, and Gazzy were doing it too. But that's not all of our flocks. The Erasers hadn't noticed us yet so I looked for Total, Payne, and Eileen. Payne was protecting Eileen, but I couldn't find Total.

_Angel, where is Total?_

_In the vents looking for an escape route._

Then the Erasers took notice of me and Max. we went into a fighter's stance as all of the Erasers stopped fighting and looked towards us and got into a big group. They were about to lunge at us when a voice sounded throughout the room.

"Take him, but she's mine!" **(Other Person)**

Omega walked out from behind the frozen Erasers. I stood in front of Max and snarled at him. Then the flocks came around us with Venus in front of Omega. She was in Pure Hatred Mode.

"I could kill everyone of them with my bare hands, Omega."**(Eilodeen)**

Wait a second, how did Eilodeen know Omega?!

"I know that you can, Eilodeen, but you won't."**(Omega)**

"And why the hell wouldn't I?!"**(Eilodeen)**

"Because, then I'd shoot the little one."**(Omega)**

Omega pulled out a gun and pointed it towards a Eraser who was holding Eileen.

"I'll stay, just let everyone else leave without Erasers following them." **(Eilodeen)**

"Only for you, sweet heart. You're the reason we came anyway. Mommy has a new body for you." **(Omega)**

Eilodeen motioned towards the vents. The Eraser had put Eileen down and she came to me.

"I thought she never wanted to see me again."**(Eilodeen)**

"That was before she had gained certain information." **(Omega)**

Josh touched Eilodeen's hand and he turned invisible.

_It's Eilodeen's power. She can turn anyone else, including Venus, invisible. _**(Josh)**

That explains some things.

Josh grabbed Eileen and had her hug Eilodeen like that she would miss her and everything. She turned invisible and we could see Josh put her in the vents.

"I got her" we could hear Total whisper.

Then josh simultaneously put the rest of the flock into the vents. I was the last besides Eilodeen.

"Leave me. I'll get Venus back to you." **(Eilodeen)**

I heard her say that to Josh while I was following Max.

I heard Josh get in behind me I heard him try to hold in a sob. I felt sorry for him. I was about to turn and talk to him when I saw a light ahead. I hurried ahead and broke into the fresh air. I took flight when I saw Max flying away. I tuned and saw Josh hesitate then take off. We flew back home and waited for Josh to reach Venus to find her location.

**Eilodeen POV**

"Let's get on with this then. You said she gained new information. What was it?" **(Eilodeen)**

The bastard walked up to me and put his hand to my jaw line.

"You're my soul mate that's why. Not Venus, you, Eilodeen." **(Omega)**

I reluctantly held in a snarl I wanted let go. So I spit in his face.

"You'll think differently later on, Eilodeen."**(Omega)**

"I'll bet you 50 bucks that I don't."**(Eilodeen)**

4 Erasers grabbed me from behind and we began walking out of the door into a van.

"What? No bag over my head?"**(Eilodeen)**

"That's why I've always loved you."**(Omega)**

**Well, that's the chapter. In my first message at the top I said that I had hurt my hand. I was sparring a friend of mine when I punched with all of my power and he kicked with all of his power. Not a good outcome. The doctors had to give anesthesia. He said I went all Max on him. Anyway…REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**Peacexguys that look like Fang cuz he's taken**

**golden-clawed-angel**


End file.
